


dark love

by RebelClown



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationship, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, First Date, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelClown/pseuds/RebelClown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dustin's sick of being the seventeen year old virgin that everyone picks on, so with a trip to the local vampire bar, in hope of finally losing it, everything changes but is is for the better or for the worst</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dustin’s pov

 

Oh god why was I doing this, maybe I should just turn around and go home. No I’m doing this, no turning back. I started walking up to the bar I looked up at the neon lights which read ‘BITE’ in blood read. I lowered my gaze and walked to the door as I was about to go inside the bouncer stuck his arm out making me look up to him. His eyes were a blood red colour and his fangs had ejaculated as he looked down at me.

“Kid this is a vampire bar, I suggest you go home, unless you want to be eaten” he said as he liked his lips.

“I-I know it is. C-can I please j-just go inside?” I asked in a shaken voice, he smiled down at me before moving his hand from in front of me.

“Good luck kid” he said as I walked in.

So why am I in a vampire bar, well I’ll tell you fucking why, I’m sick of everything. I sick of school where all people do is take this piss out of me and beat me up, ill also sick of my family judging every little thing that I do. And most of all I’m sick of being a stupid little virgin. Yeah that’s right I’m seventeen and still a virgin, which Is one of the reasons why people take the piss out of me since the whole school found out from when we played a stupid game of truth or dare at a party, when my so called friends promised not to tell anyone but the next day the whole school knew. So I’ve come to a vampire bar where hopefully some vamp will pick me up and fuck me, yeah I know I’m stupid since I’m most likely going to get killed in the process and I should probably wait for someone special but I’m just so sick of people taking the piss out of me for it.

I walked down the stairs and into the bar, I looked around, it was packed. People was on the dance floor dancing, well more like grinding up against each other, then there was people all around the edges sitting or standing talking to people. There were also a few poles on platforms where guys and girls were dancing in very little clothes. The whole room was black, with the laser lights red as they flashed and loud rock music played. The whole place spelled of alcohol, smoke and sex.

I took a huge breath before walking towards the bar, a lot of people turned to look at me as I walked through the crowd; there were a lot of fangs on show now. Once I got to the bar I leaned over it, the bartender saw me and started to walk towards me. He had piercing blue eyes that were surrounded in thick eyeliner; his lips were a pale pink with a lip ring on the right side. His hair was pitch black, which made his skin look even paler. He was wearing a tight rest top showing of his lightly muscled arms which was covered in tattoos along with his chest. He smirked at me from across the bar.

“Now kids aren’t you a bit young to be out this late” he said smirking at me more now.

“What no, I’m twenty-one, can I just get a drink” I lied before smiling at him.

“Sure thing what can I get ya?” I ordered my drink and was about to say something to the bartender before I felt someone press themselves up against me, I tightened up before lips came to my ear.

“don’t worry sugar, I aren’t going to hurt you” a deep voice said, I turned around to look at a man In about his late thirties looked at me with grey eyes and a horrible smirk spread across his lips, it wasn’t sexy and inviting like the bartenders no this one was pure evil. “Now why don’t you come with me, yeah?” he said I nodded, okay I was scared to be honest, but I didn’t want to upset this guy he looked like the sort to have a bad temper. The man smile grew before he grabbed my wrist and started pulling me to the back of the bar. He pulled me out of a back door, so that we now stood in a back ally. Before I could do anything more the man had me shoved up against a wall with his lips crashed into mine. It felt like he was trying to suck the life out of me. He went to unbuckle my belt.

“Woahh, wait a minute, slow down” I pleaded, as what was happening finally sunk in.

“Shut up bitch” he said as he grabbed both my wrists in one hand and put them above my head, I tried to pull them back but he was too strong, obversely since he is a vampire. He then undid my belt along with my jeans with his other hand. My jeans fell to my feet, and then he pulled my boxers down as well. Oh god, what have I gotten myself into. The man turned me around so the one side of my face was shoved into the cold brick wall. I heard his zipper being opened before something thick and hard started nudging my entrance.

“Wait please no, I’ve never done this” I shrieked as tears started running down my cheeks, his laughter filled the silence of the ally.

“Great you’ll be nice and tight then” was all he said before he shoved his large cock into me. Pain erupted throughout my body; it felt like I was on fire, it just hurt so badly. This made me cry even more, I felt hot liquid start to trickle down my legs as I was being ripped open. 

The man brought his fangs down to by neck at sunk them in, it hurt but not as bad as to what was happening back there. I felt my life start to drift away as my eyes started to feel heavy. With one last groan the man shot his load in me, it stung my now ripped ass. He pulled out of me which made my body slump to the floor.

“Good bitch” the man said as he walked off down the alley, I lay there in agony. Well that was until my eyes close and I blacked out.


	2. help

Seth pov

“See you tomorrow night Roxie” I shouted as Roxie one of the ‘entertainers’ walked across the car park, with her heals dangling in her one hand as she pulled her fluffy white coat tightly across her chest, trying to shield herself from the bitter wind. I watched as she got into the waiting car of her boyfriend rick, who smiled at me before speeding out of the car park. I shut the front door and locked it; as I made my way down the stairs back into the main area of the bar, the bar looked like a tip with empty bottles scattered everywhere, guess Dollie will have a lot to clean up in the morning. I thought as I grabbed my jacket from behind the bar and made my way out back to my car, which was parked in the back ally.

As soon as I stepped into the cold air, it hit me, the strong smell of blood. My fangs shot out as the metallic smell hit my nostrils. I walked away from the door and further into the ally, that’s when the mop of bleach blonde hair caught my eye. I walked close the body of a boy only half dressed lay on the floor, his bottom half and neck was covered in blood. Don’t get me wrong I’m used to seeing used bodies lying in this ally way, as a lot of vampires fuck them, and then feed of them before just leaving their body here, usually for me to clean up. I was about to carry out one of my nightly duties when I realised it was the kid from tonight, he couldn’t be older than eighteen at the most. He still had a very childlike face, id still served him though since it was probably his first time at a bar, then that old creep came along and dragged him off with him, I would have stepped in but the kid looked like he wanted to go. One of the first rules of being a vampire is, don’t mess with other vampires business, well that was what my maker Mitch always taught me, and since he’s been around for thousands of years its probably a good idea to listen to him.

I knelt down next to the kid’s body, he was still alive thank god but he was in a bad condition. “Kid come on, wake up” I said as I shook his shoulder a bit, his eyes shot open, large baby blue eyes looked at me, he looked like a deer in headlights.

“Please don’t hurt me” he weeped as he tried curling in on himself which just caused him more pain.

“Shhh, kid it okay I’m not going to hurt you, I’m from the bar remember?” I said rubbing his back gently trying to give him some sort of comfort, he peeked up at be from under his blonde bangs and nodded. “Okay now I need to get you inside so I can help you, okay?” I asked waiting for him to nod again. When he did I picked him up bridal style, he tucked his head into my chest as he cried softly while I carried him back into the bar.

I placed him gently on the sofa in my office, he whimpered as I placed him down, “I’m going to call an ambulance okay” I told him as I grabbed my phone out of my leather pants.

“No please don’t, I’m fine really” he said in a shaken voice as he tried to sit up but failed from the pain.

“No you’re not, you need some medical help”

“No please, can’t you just help me, I don’t like hospitals and I really don’t want anyone to find out about this” he said as he looked up at me through his bangs again, he really was cute. He had these big baby blue eyes that glistened under the light, he had baby pink lips which he was biting at the moment, probably from nerves. He was pale with a mop of belch blonde hair which had pink in the fringe. I looked down at his small, still half naked body.

“Urmm fine, let me get you some clothes first” I said making him blush a deep red colour before he quickly ducked his head down. I smiled as I looked in one of my draws where I kept extra clothes in case I need to quickly change at the bar; I pulled out some boxers and trackie bottoms. I put the clothes in his lap “let me help you then you can get cleaned up and change, okay?” he nodded still looking embarrassed. 

I placed my fangs to my wrist and bit into my skin hard, the blood started oozing out automatically, I started bring my wrist to the kids mouth.

“Ewww what you doing?” he asked his eyes not leaving my bloody wrist.

“Giving you my blood, now drink before my skins starts to heal”

“I’m not drinking blood!” he said scrunching up his cute little face.

“it will help, trust me” I said he’s eyes finally left my wrist, so that he was now staring into my eyes, he took my wrist in his hands and brought it to his pale lips, he just put his lips on my wrist “Urmm you’ve got to suck the blood kid or it won’t come out” I said making his face go red again but he done as he was told. After a few minutes I pulled my wrist away, licking it to close the open wound. “Not so bad was it” I said smiling at him.

“Was okay after a while I guess” he said before quickly looking down at his lap again, “thank you by the way”

“No problems, now why don’t you go get cleaned up, the bathrooms down the hall” I told him, but he still didn’t move.

“well look away then” he said, I smirked down at him before standing to face the wall, I heard him get up and quickly walk to the bathroom, wow that kid was adorable.

…

The kid came back after about ten minutes now filly dressed in my trackie that was way too big for him. “Is everything okay now?” I asked making him blush as he nodded. “Good well shall we get you home then? Do you need a lift?”

“It’s okay I can walk, I’ve already causes you enough trouble tonight”

“No you haven’t its fine, now come on my cars out back” I told him, but he didn’t move, he looked scared his eyes went from the door and back to me several times. “Don’t worry no one’s out there, okay” I told him but he still didn’t move, I went over and grabbed him hand. “It’s okay I won’t let anyone hurt you” he nodded and slowly started moving his feet

…

We pulled up outside the kid’s house, it was a back to back house on one of them ruff estate, he was unbuckling his seat belt when I looked over at him, “you sure you okay?” I asked.

“I’m fine and thank you again for what you did” he said before he quickly leaned over and pecked me on my cheek, before jumping out the car.

“Wait kid what’s your name?” I shouted through the open window at him.

“Dustin” he shouted before he smiled and walked into his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo, so what do you think of seth?  
> tell me in the comments


	3. Ewww physical exercise

Dustin’s pov

“DUSTIN GET THE FUCK UP, YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!” my so called mother shouted as she repeatedly banged on my door. She left however before she got an answer out of me. I rolled over groaning, everything hurt still, even after that hot vampire from last night helped me, and I didn’t even get his name.

I cracked my eyes open coming face to face with my little brother Jayden, his big blue eyes stared at me, I knew he was scared so I raped my arm around him and pulled him into my chest where he snuggled his head.

Jayden ended up getting in my bed most nights since he got scared at the slightest thing, all because of that dickhead that my mom went out with. He was some big fat slob that my mother had met at some bar, she’d ended up bringing him home one night and ever since then he was here all the time. He would beat my mother up all the time, I could hear it nearly every night, her screams would pierce my ears which would wake Jayden up, making him sob while I held him until he fell asleep, after hours of me trying to calm him down. Then sometimes he would beat me, it wasn’t as bad as what the kids at school did since it was usually a group but his punches still hurt. He’d never hit Jayden mostly because I was there to help, except one night when I was staying late at the local library, I’d come home to see Jayden lying on the floor covered in blood while that dick sat on the sofa drink a bottle of beer.

Jayden had broken two ribs and fractured his right arm that night along with some cuts which needed stitches. Ever since then I usually took him everywhere with me or if I couldn’t I would wait until the dick wasn’t in, before slipping out late when my mother and Jayden was both in bed asleep just like the other night when I went to the bar.

“it’s okay jay, you’re okay”, I rubbed his back “now come on got to get to school” I told him before pulling away and getting out the bed, leaving Jayden in the room to get dressed as I went to shower.

After I’d dropped Jayden of at primary school I jumped on the bus to my school. I grabbed my books from my locker and headed off to form. I sat at the back of the class like usual, with my ear phones in letting the drum beats and guitar riffs flow through my ears. People had started filing in after a while and before long my form tutor walked in.

Mr Jefferson was one of my favourite teaches, he was in his early thirties with dark hair and these grey eyes that always looked happy, he was over six foot and would always wear a black suit and a white shirt like he was going somewhere special. He smiled at the class before he started taking the register.

“Now class you have twenty minutes free time but please do something productive” Mr Jefferson started saying to the class as our principle walked in Mr Ashton, a really old man. He smiled at the class before he started speaking.

“Now you have a new student join you’re form today” he said as he gusted for the new student to come in. A tall boy stepped through the door; he looked like a typical football player. He was big built which was all muscle that was showing clearly through his tight tee shirt. His hair was dark brown and cut short. I looked at his face which showed no emotion, he just looked bored with everything that was happening. “This class is Dane” Mr Ashton said before walking out the door leaving Dane to stand there still looking bored. A few girls started chatting among themselves obviously about the new boy, he was good looking after all, and I would properly end up seeing a lot of him. Since he would definably end up being popular and therefore be helping with my daily beatings.

“Well welcome to the class Dane, I won’t make you talk about yourself don’t worry just go sit down” Mr Jefferson smiled gesturing toward the class. Dane didn’t show any emotion still, he just walked straight to the back of the class and sat next to me.

He must have not noticed that I’m the loser since he was sitting next to me, a few people stared at him like he was stupid and most of the girls just shot daggers at me, great so this was my entire fault apparently. We sat there in silence for the next fifteen minutes, the bell sounded for first period, euh P.E; I was terrible at anything physical.

“Urmm where’s the gym?” I turned my head to see the new kid Dane staring at me, wow he had a deep voice, hot!

“Yeah, you can follow me if you want I’ve got it too” I told him with a smile.

“Thanks”, and with that we grabbed our things and headed towards the gym, I took him into the changing room expecting him to leaving me as soon as we got there instead he just stood next to me. I hated changing rooms as well, a place full of guys and no teaches to help if they started on you. I looked at Dane who was still standing next to me; he was pulling his tee over his head chucking it the locker next to mine.

“Want to watch yourself fag here looks like he’s hitting on ya” Pete said as he stood next to Dane and glared at me. “I bet this is heaven for you isn’t it, load of guy half naked” Paul was up in my face now, he sneered down at me, he grabbed onto the front of my shirt before banging me into the locker, “you like this fag don’t you, answer me!” he shouted in my face.

“Get the fuck off him” I heard Dane say as he grabbed hold of Paul pulling him off me, Paul stumbled back and his glare turned to Dane.

“You aren’t a fucking fag as well?” Paul spat at Dane this time, by now everyone in the locker room was staring. Dane just shrugged at him.

“And if I am, you got a problem with that?” Dane spat back at Paul. Paul went to charge towards Dane before a whistle blew.

“Break it up and get in the gym now” coach shouted, everyone quickly broke up except Paul and Dane who carried on staring at each other. “You too Paul” coach said placing a hand on Pauls shoulder pulling him away. Paul walked off to the gym while coach started at me and Dane. “Now you must be the transfer student, right?” Dane nodded. “And your already causing troubles” coach said looking Dane up and down “just hurry up and get into the gym”.

Coach left me and Dane in the changing room, “Urmm thanks for that”

“No problem that guys a dick” Dane said pulling his bottoms over his boxers.

“Ha yeah that’s Paul” I smiled.

“He just needs a good cock up his arse” Dane smirked as he walked out leaving me with my mouth hanging open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> naww Dustin's life just keeps getting worse :( 
> 
> at least Dane seems nice right or is he duh duh duhhh (dramatic lighting)


	4. Bad night, fist fight

One month later…

 

Dustins pov

A lot can happen in a month and for me it definably did, within the last month my life changed, ALOT!

Over the last month me and Dane got really, really close, if you know what I mean …Wink…Wink. It all started after that day in the changing rooms, when Paul tried to beat me up, like he did every other day, well except that one when Dane had stood up for me. Ever since then Dane would always do that, someone would only have to look at me the wrong way and he would punch them. It was amazing for once I didn’t have to fear going to school because I knew that Dane would be there to help me.

Anyway, so of course we became pretty good mates, which was awesome since I’d never really had a good friend for years now. Then one day when he’d came over mine to ‘study’ he just jumped me, pushed me to the bed, his body leaning over mine as he crashed our mouths together, shoving his wet tongue down my throat, and oh my god it was fucking amazing, best night of my life, well so far anyway.

So yeah that’s how we got together, the best thing was that Dane didn’t even want to hide our relationship like I thought he would, he would proudly hold my hand in school and kiss, without giving a fuck what people around us thought.

 

Everything was going great, until today that is…

“Baby come on, we’ve been together for ages” I was hanging around Danes tonight since my mom’s boyfriend was away for a week on work. We were on Danes bed me sitting on his lap like usual while he messed with my hair and kiss up my neck.

“I’m not ready to; can we please just wait a bit longer?” I asked, me and Dane hadn’t done it yet, it’s not like I didn’t want to, because trust me I really did. It’s just with what happened at the bar last month, just scared me, I just wasn’t ready.

“Don’t be so prude, it’s just sex, I won’t hurt you, I promise” Danes voice had risen now, I could feel him tense up from behind me.

“I’m not being prude, I thought you would understand” I could feel myself getting worked up, I wanted to cry and tell him everything, but that would just be embarrassing and he would properly break up with me, if he knew the truth about why I didn’t want to sleep with him. I moved off his lap and sat on the other end of the bed looking at him, he looked mad.

“Fucking bitch, bet your fucking someone else, aren’t you?” Dane shouted at me, he’d never shouted at me before. “Are you even a virgin?”

“Your scaring me, I want to leave” I said avoiding eye contact with him. Everything was silent until my pain filled screams filled the room. Dane had grabbed a handful of my hair and was pulling so that I had no choice but to look at him, his dark brown eyes looked almost black now, with anger. “I’m sorry, please let go your hurting me”, my tears started falling down my checks as he kept a tight grip on my hair.

“Let me fuck you then!” Dane spat through his teeth.

“No please, I’m not ready” I sobbed. That’s when Danes fist connected with my left cheek. My hand shot to the face, covering my not aching cheek. I looked back at Dane who just stared at me, like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“Oh god baby, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you” he said as his hand dropped from my hair.

“I-I’m leaving” I said as I got up, I ran from his house and down the street. Once I made sure he wasn’t following me, I stopped. What just happening, why would Dane hurt me he’d never done anything like that before towards me, anyway. I didn’t want to go home and I couldn’t go back to Danes. So I headed to the only place where I knew I could forget everything and everyone… 

BITE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> naww just when dustins life seems to be getting better another dick comes along (hehe dick) 
> 
> so hes off to BITE which means.... sexy seth whoop!


	5. Speak of the devil.

Seth’s pov   
The bar was packed; well it was Friday after all. One of the busiest nights since most people celebrated it being the weekend. Me and tony the other bartender was rushing back and forth trying to serve everyone as quickly as possible, because it’s never good to keep a waiting vampire, and well the humans can be quite bad as well.   
I looked out at the darkly lit bar, it was packed with both humans and vampires. Most of the humans were dancing, trying to seduce the vampires which mostly stood around the edges. None of them looked good to night; all the girls looked like complete sluts while the guys all looked like blobs of muscle dotted around the room. The thing is I don’t really go for girls, except for an emergency drink if there’s no other choice. I’d much rather go for a guy, preferably a human, as that way I can get blood and well two male vampires going at it, is just asking for trouble, one of them nearly always dies as the other want to be the more powerful one, but that runs through all vampires so they battle it out while fucking, amusing to watch I must admit though. Anyway back to my type, so he would have to be human, attractive of course but cute at the same time.  
Speak of the devil.

Dustin’s pov  
Shit why am I doing this again, you think I would have learnt from last time I was here. Oh god I hope that man isn’t in here again, what if he is and he does it again and that nice good looking guy doesn’t come to help me. Hmm I wonder if he’s working again tonight, I hope so.   
“your back again?” the same bodyguard from last time asked, I nodded looking Meekly up at the big built man, he was definably over 6ft he was massive with a shiny bald head and small pig like eyes and a Cruel smirk that never left his thin lips. “Well then, have a good night kid” he said moving out of the way of the door to let me in.   
I walked down the dark stairs which took you into the main part of the bar; I step of the last step. Shit it was packed; I took a look around the room, there were a lot of people dancing and well hardly wearing any clothes, I adverted my eyes quickly away from them feeling my cheeks heat up, just at the sight of their mostly naked bodies. I carried on looking around there was some people dancing in cages which was on platforms so everyone could see them. The women wore tight leather bra and thongs while the men wore just black leather thongs. A lot of people stood around the edges of the room, drinking, some talked to others while others watched the people dancing, with a hungry look in their eyes. I guess they were the vampires. Lastly my eyes landed on the bar, which was also packed, with people leaning over it trying to order drinks, I could just about see the two figures that sped around the bar in un-human speed. One of them stopped, my eyes landed on the tall dark haired figure, with colourful tattoos covering his arms and chest which was on show. But as soon as he stopped he seemed to zoom back of again which his hands filled with glasses of alcohol.   
I walked over towards the packed bar, I waited a while hanging around the back until the crowd had finally died down, leaving only a few people now.   
“What can I…” the bartender started to ask before he looked up and stopped, “it’s you, now what you doing back here” he asked a smile pulling at the edges of his pink lips. He really was good looking his dark hair which slightly fell over his one eyes, and his eyes wow they were the most beautiful eyes I’d ever seen, they were just so bright. And his tattoos were just memorising, I’d never really likes tattoos always thought they made people look imitating but on him they just made him more attractive, somehow.   
By the time I looked back up at his face his smile had gone and his eyes were looking at my face “what happened to you face” he asked his voice full of concern, I never knew vampires had emotions. And before I knew what was happening his hand reached out to my face making me flinch away.  
“n-nothing happened” I stuttered, shit why did I come here again, I thought it was to get away from my shitty life for a few hours.  
“Kid don’t lie to me, now who did that to you” his eyes locked with mine now.   
“I’m not a kid, and its none of your business, can I just get a drink please”   
“You are a kid and therefor I can’t serve you” his stare was so intense, I looked down to get away from it, but I could still feel it on my face.   
“Please I just really need a drink” I pleaded with him, quickly looking up to give him my best puppy eyes before looking down again.   
“Fine I’ll give you a drink if you tell me who did that” he said pointing his figure at my cheek, “I am a bartender after all, you’re supposed to tell me all your problems” he said with a smirk at the end before it faded just as fast as it came. Why did he have to be so caring, he wasn’t supposed to be, no he was supposed to be a dick who only wanted me for blood and maybe fucking. So there I was about to poor more shitty life out to this extremely good looking guy when someone slid up behind me, I knew it was a man from his member which was pocking me, he slid his arms around my front and under my shirt lading on my chest. His lips came to my ear.  
“Ready for found two sugar” oh god no, it’s the guy from before, why did he have to be here of all nights. I feebly tried pushing him away , but since he was a vampire and obversely much stronger that me I had no luck.   
“No please, I don’t want to, let me go” my voice pleaded going all high pitched at I carried on trying to push the man away from me. His sickly laughter filled my ear.  
“Don’t think so sugar”, why do bad things always happen to me.  
“Let him fucking go!” my eyes shot to the bartender who had his eyes locked on the man that still had a vice grip on me.   
“Ha who do you think you are, everyone knows you don’t mess with other vamps property” the man’s voice was playful.  
“true but he” he said pointing a figure at me, “he’s your property, so let him go before I call security” the bartenders voice now threatening compared to the smooth tone that he used when talking to me, no, now it was pure authority, he was just daring this disgusting man to challenge him.   
“Well I fucked him and fed of him, therefore he’s mine. And who the fuck do you think you are you’re just a fucking bartender” the man’s voice was hard now as he spoke.   
“He’s not yours and I’m the owner of this bar, now get out of my fucking bar before I rip you fucking disgusting throat out” Seth’s eyes had gone a blood red now and as he smirked at the man in front of him his fangs showing.  
“Fine!” he shouted and stormed across the now silent bar with everyone’s eyes on him when he got to the stairs he turned looking directly at me, “I will have you, little boy” before he disappeared up the stairs. I just stood there staring after the man, too scared to move what if he came back and this time Seth wasn’t there to protect me; I felt a hand on my shoulder and lips at my ear.   
“Come on” Seth’s voice whispered as he steered me around and through the back of the bar, he sat me down in his office and sat down next to me putting his arm around my shoulder. “Don’t worry I won’t let him near you again, okay?” I just nodded at him “now why don’t you tell me what happened to that beautiful face of yours”. At his words my cheeks heated up, I kept my eyes down staring at my hands which were placed in my lap.  
“My boyfriend hit me” tears started sliding down my cheeks; I could feel Seth go tense behind me.  
“Why?”   
“because I wouldn’t sleep with him” I finally looked up at him he was just staring at me his whole face had gone hard and his eyes were the same blood red as before, “I would of slept with him, but after what happened with that man before, I just…didn’t want that again” I finished dropping my eyes back to my lamp. His fingers went under my chin lifting it up, so that I had no option but to look at him.  
“I’m sorry that all this shit has happened to you but I’m not going to let anything else happen to you again okay?” he said his eyes not leaving mine, how did I know that he was telling the truth, I’d only met him twice, I searched his eyes, every time something did happen he was there to help me though.   
“Thank you”  
“No need to thank me, now come if you want you can stop at mine” he said with a big smile plastered to his face.   
“I have school tomorrow though”   
“No worries Ill drop you, now come on” he said grabbing my smaller hand in his and pulling me to the entrance to the back ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heya, just want to say thank you to everyone thats accturly read this story, so yeah thank you :D


	6. humans are friends not food

Dustin pov  
We had been driving for about half an hour now, we’d drove out of the city onto back roads which were lined with trees and now we were in a much nicer city than the one I live in. it full of big houses and everything looks clean. Seth pulled into a long drive way that had a large house at the bottom of it, pulling outside a tall man wearing a suit and had thinning grey hair came out opening Seth’s door.   
“Hello sir, young Rascal is waiting in your room for you” the man said Seth nodded and mumbled thanks as he walked round to my side of the door opening it for me. I looked up at him smiling.  
“Thank you” I said as I felt the blush spread on my cheeks from the small gesture. He grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me toward his house. Inside was just as amazing as the outside walking you were met my a large open space which lead through to the back of the house, at the sides was two staircases which met at the top, Seth pulled me up one of the staircases and along a long hall way until we reached the end.   
He opened the door before pulling me in with him; the walls were a light blue, with a large bed on the right and a flat screen TV on the other side of the room.   
“Well if it isn’t my big brother finally gracing me with his presence” a voice said as Seth’s hand was ripped from mine, “and you brought me a snack, how kind” hands were soon yanking my hair pulling my head to the side, hot break on my skin.   
“RASCAL TAKE YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HIM!” Seth shouted at the man who was ripping my hair out.  
“You’re so selfish; you never share food with me” the man pushed me into Seth, who rapped his arm around me protectively.  
“So Dustin this is my brother rascal, who’s going to be real nice to you now since he just tried to eat you” I looked up at Seth’s face, he was scowling at his brother which made me giggle. He looked down at me and his once scowling face was now smiling.   
“Oh please don’t tell me you’re fucking the food” I looked back to rascal who was now sitting on the bed looking disgusted at us.  
“Shut the fuck up rascal, I’m not fucking him, and he’s not food okay, he’s a friend, for now anyway”, Seth said smiling down at me before winking.  
“You sound like the fucking shark of nemo” rascal started walking round the room messing with anything in reach. “Humans are friends not food, humans are friends not food” he began chanting.   
“oh real mature for someone who is ninety years old and still watching kids films about fish”   
“Yeah but in reality I’m still fifteen and nemo was an awesome film, you said so yourself, so shut it” rascal said smiling at Seth triumphantly, who was now a dark shade of red.  
“Whatever, anyway why are you here? Except to cause trouble as usual” Seth said as he gently ran his figure tips up my back, sending shivers throughout my body.   
“well Mitch sent me to tell you that the northern knights are growing, their recruiting more every day, so he wanted me to warn you to be careful and keep a low profile, and he’s asked that you let me stay here because apparently I’m too much trouble to watch whiles trying to save vampire kind” Racal finished and finally turned from messing to look at Seth. “So can I please stay here, it’s just until Mitch sorts everything out, and then I’ll be out of your way”   
“You know you don’t have to ask to stay here, your always welcome. However I want you to keep a low profile, no killing anyone or doing anything too stupid, also no hurting Dustin okay, or ill feed you to the northern knights myself, deal?” Seth finished giving rascal a serious look, which he just smiled in response. Before I knew it rascal was in front of me with his hand sticking out.  
“Deal” he said grabbing hold of my own hand in his “so I’m guessing your Dustin, your cute, so what you doing with an ugly fucker like this one?” he said with a big dopy smile stretching across his child like face.


End file.
